Ozzie Jones
Ozzie Jones is a main character in Leprechaun. He has autism and sensory intergration disorder. Description: Ozzie first appears with Nathan and Alex Murphy while on a paint job of the O'Grady house, now owned by J.D. Redding and his daughter, Tory. While Nathan goes to paint the house, Alex and Ozzie get into some antics, which results in Ozzie's face getting painted. He goes inside to wash his face and hears a child's singing. He follows the singing to the cellar and finds it coming from a wooden box, nailed shut with a dried 4-leaf clover on top. He accidentally brushes the clover off the box. With that, a hand bursts out of the box. Ozzie gets out of the way, but falls over and onto his back. When he looks at the box, he sees a now free Leprechaun. The Leprechaun taunts Ozzie and even devours an insect on its shoulder right in front of him. Terrified, Ozzie runs out and tells about the encounter to the others, but they don't believe him. A little while later, Ozzie and Alex see a rainbow in the sky, Ozzie saying it's a "magic" rainbow and running off to see where the end is. Alex follows him to make sure he doesn't hurt himself. They find the end of the rainbow at an abandoned truck and Ozzie takes a look inside it. Inside it, he finds a bag of gold coins. To test whether the gold is real or not, Ozzie bites down on one of the coins, which results in him accidentally swallowing it. Alex is excited about the possibility of using the gold to get Ozzie an operation to "fix" his brain, which he is slightly upset at. After this, they hide the gold in the well, keeping it a secret from Nathan and Tory. Ozzie brings up the Leprechaun several times, but is blown off every time. After J.D. gets bitten on the hand, the four drive him to a hospital. When they decide to stay in town for a little while, Alex and Ozzie go to a coin store to be sure that it is real gold. They manage to get one of the coins observed by the owner, Joe, who says it is real gold. Joe asks if he can keep the coin overnight to further study it and the two agree. Ozzie brings up the question of the Leprechaun, to which Joe is confused, but Alex blows it off. After reuniting with Tory and Nathan, they go back to the house. The Leprechaun then attacks them, catching Nathan's foot in a beartrap and biting Ozzie's ear. They attempt to escape in the paint truck, but the Leprechaun comes out with a make-shift vehicle and topples it over. The four then go back into the house and, despite Alex trying to make him deny it, Ozzie admits that they hid the gold in the well. Tory goes to get it and gives it to the Leprechaun. They then believe that they are safe now, but the Leprechaun comes back, seeing as there's still one coin missing, which turns out to be the one Ozzie swallowed. After various close calls, Ozzie suggests that they get some advice on how to kill the Leprechaun from Dan O'Grady himself, as he had told tales about Leprechauns to Ozzie when he was a kid. Tory takes J.D.'s car to the retirement home where O'Grady is while Ozzie and the others toss their shoes at the Leprechaun to distract it. After Tory is safely out of sight, Ozzie and the others run back into the house. A little while later, they find Tory stuck in a police car, but they manage to get the Leprechaun away from her. They run back to the house, where Tory tells them that 4-leaf clovers can kill the Leprechaun and they run to the clover patch nearby. They are stopped, however, when the Leprechaun appears and gets Tory to the ground. Ozzie manages to save her by telling the Leprechaun about the coin in his stomach and runs off, the Leprechaun chasing after him, which gives the others enough time to find the 4-leaf clover. Ozzie is eventually pinned to the ground by the Leprechaun and gets his face slashed, but is saved when Alex comes out and shoots the 4-leaf clover, stuck to a wad of gum, into the Leprechaun's mouth with his slingshot. With that, the Leprechaun falls down the well. It attempts to come back out, but Nathan knocks it back down and ignites the well with gasoline, defeating the Leprechaun. Ozzie did return in Leprechaun Returns a direct sequel to Leprechaun, when he appears he gives Lila a ride to the O'Grady house. Later after checking out the well, The Leprechaun bursted out of his intestines to make his return and Ozzie dies. Ozzie then turned into a zombie ghost and helps Lila defeat the Leprechaun and then disappears at the end of the movie. Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Leprechaun Category:Leprechaun Returns Category:Deceased Category:Victims of Leprechaun